Día 22: Rompecorazones
by Listener.Goddess
Summary: /AU/ Porque Neji supo desde el primer momento que ella era una rompecorazones y él le había entregado el suyo. /Día 22: Rompecorazones. Este Fanfic participa en la actividad del "Mes Nejiten" del foro "El NejiTenten no ha de morir".
Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia si es de mi propiedad y no permito ningún tipo de plagio.

* * *

 **.: Día 22: Rompecorazones :.**

 **Para La Secta, mi familia disfuncional. (Muere, madre! muere!)**

* * *

Tenten era una rompecorazones, lo supo desde el primer momento en el que fijo la vista en ella, la chica de pelo castaño tenía todo lo que un hombre buscaba en una mujer: sus ojos eran grandes y de color chocolate, el borde de su iris era de otro tono más oscuro que le daba un matiz diferente a esos expresivos orbes, las pestañas eran cortas pero compensadas con la cantidad y cuando ella pestañeaba parecía hacerlo en cámara lenta y él juraba que lo hacía a propósito. La nariz afilada y pequeña que hacia un conjunto delicioso con sus labios pequeños y finos, su cuello era delgado y su barbilla puntiaguda.

Y su cuerpo, ¡oh dios, su cuerpo! ella era demasiado prudente con la piel que exponía a los demás, o mostraba sus delgados pero musculosos brazos que terminaban en unas pequeñas manos o enseñaba sus bien formadas piernas en unos shorts o algún vestido en una ocasión especial. Tenten se ejercitaba por lo que no tenía ningún problema físico o de salud, mucho menos en su figura curvilínea que hipnotizaba a muchos cuando usaba su ajustada ropa deportiva, pero ella si era algo penosa cuando los hombres la halagaban.

Pero para eso estaba él, para alejar a cualquier hombre que siquiera tratara de mirar con ojos de deseo a su mejor amiga, porque Neji no se separaba mucho tiempo de Tenten, ni siquiera en los viajes de negocios podía distanciarse de ella ya que desde hace casi cuatro años formaron junto a Lee, su otro mejor amigo, una firma independiente de abogados.

Neji conoció a Tenten hace diez años en la universidad, él era demasiado prepotente y mimado por ser miembro de una de las familias más importantes de Japón mientras ella había trabajado y estudiado para salir adelante, sola y sin apoyo, ganando una de las pocas becas completas para terminar sus estudios; por lo que las diferencias los hicieron enemigos los primeros semestres, hasta que después de una pelea verbal que termino con Tenten golpeándolo en la cara —el peor puñetazo que le han dado—, Neji derrumbado en el suelo y ella finalizando con lo que le quedaba de orgullo diciéndole las verdades que no hubiera escuchado de haber sido diferente. Desde ahí fueron inseparables.

Cuando finalizaron sus estudios, los tres amigos hicieron sus prácticas en la empresa Hyuga perteneciente al tío de Neji, que a pesar de su parentesco lo trato igual que a los demás; al parecer a Hiashi le gustó el trabajo de todos por lo que les ofreció un lugar fijo, aunque a Neji le dio la oferta de ponerse a cargo de varios asuntos de más importancia, dicho de otra manera, le ofrecía un empleo de más jerarquía que los de sus amigos por lo que declino la oferta pero le prometió a su tío trabajar uno o dos días a la semana en la empresa; al verse los tres sin trabajo o firma de abogados que los respaldara, Tenten sugirió empezar su propia firma de abogados y así empezó "Ama, Hyuga y Lee: abogados".

Ellos prosperaron, las cosas se dieron tan naturalmente que a veces Neji creía que esto era demasiado irreal, pues a tan solo cuatro años de su existencia la firma era la mejor de la ciudad y una de las mejores en el país por lo que ahora mismo contaban con una cantidad de casos ganados y una buena reputación. Ahora mismo Tenten y él se encontraban en un bar, celebrando otro caso ganado.

Salió de sus pensamientos al oír la orden que Tenten le hacía a la camarera— Un vodka, una botella de agua y ¿un whisky Neji? —Preguntó su amiga, él asintió, como siempre ella sabía sus gustos— Creo que nada más por favor —Tenten le sonrió a la camarera, que con un leve sonrojo le sonreía de respuesta, ¡Oh, por dios! ¡¿También era irresistible para las mujeres?!

— Bien, ¿Qué cuentas? —Tenten subió sus codos a la mesa y apoyó su cabeza en sus manos.

— Te vi ayer, no hay mucho que contar desde entonces —Respondió Neji, tratando de concentrarse en la plática y no en la forma que hacia la boca de su compañera al sonreír. Suspiró— Vi a Kiba ayer, estaba en la mansión de Hiashi-sama.

— Oh, ¿Cómo ha estado? —Preguntó Tenten, mas por educación que por interés y tratando de ocultar el desagrado en su voz— hace mucho que no se de Kiba.

— Supongo que bien, no hable con él —Neji sabía que algo había pasado hace años entre Kiba y Tenten— estaba ahí por Hinata, creo que no le tiene miedo al celoso de Naruto.

Neji estaba sutilmente tratando de cambiar el tema, a Tenten le incomodaba oír los nombres de sus _exnovios_ tanto como él. El segundo punto que le afirmaba que Tenten era una rompecorazones era una plática que habían tenido sus amigos en una reunión de "solo hombres" a la que Lee lo había invitado:

 _—_ _¿Y qué tal te va con Tenten? —Kankuro le preguntó a Kiba, Neji por su parte puso más atención al oír el nombre de su socia._

 _—_ _Rompimos —Kiba le dio un sorbo un poco más grande a la cerveza en su mano— bueno, ella terminó conmigo._

 _—_ _Por el tono en el que lo dices parece que te rompió el corazón —Le hablo Shino, preocupado por su amigo._

 _—_ _No, de hecho ella lo destrozó en putos añicos —Aclaró Kiba todavía sensible, le dio otro trago a su cerveza casi acabada._

 _—_ _Vaya… —Kankuro no supo cómo responder a ese ataque de sinceridad— Entonces supongo que ahora si puedo tratar de conquistarla —Trató de bromear Kankuro— Neji ¿qué dices, tengo oportunidad con Tenten?_

 _Neji sabía que era broma, pero también sabía que había algo de verdad en las palabras de Kankuro y que ahora Tenten sería su blanco, eso le molestó porque primero, Tenten era su mejor amiga y nadie hablaba así de ella frente a él y lo segundo era algo que él no quería reconocer. Lo único que hizo como reacción ante las palabras de Kankuro fue verlo con la peor mirada que pudo y luego se fue sin despedirse de nadie._

— Si, Hinata tiene suerte, no todos encontramos una pareja estable — Si yo estuviera tanto tiempo con alguien me hubiera aburrido y lo hubiera botado —Tenten se río, una risa algo histérica y muy sonora.

— ¿Por qué lo haces? —Neji lanzó esa pregunta que llevaba mucho tiempo en su mente.

— ¿Hacer qué? —Preguntó Tenten dejando de reír, algo extrañada.

— No te apegas sentimentalmente a tus novios.

Tenten frunció el ceño, acentuando la leve arruga entre sus cejas— Oye, a Kiba si lo amaba… o al menos eso creo —Neji la vio mientras arqueaba una ceja, no le creía nada, la castaña suspiró— simplemente no quiero que me rompan el corazón en dos, solo tengo uno y es mío.

La camarera se acercó con sus bebidas dejándolas en la mesa, con el mismo sonrojo de antes esta vez dedicado a Neji; así que al parecer a la camarera le resultaba atractivo… ¿Cómo es posible que a Tenten no? La camarera se alejó no sin antes discretamente dejarle a Neji una servilleta con su número en ella.

— ¿Podemos dejar de hablar de mi vida amorosa? Estoy lo suficientemente sobria y cuerda como para hablar de eso ahora mismo —Dicho esto se tomó de un trago la mitad de su vaso, haciendo una mueca extraña al final— ¿Qué me dices tú? ¿No hay ninguna mujer digna de Neji Hyuga?

Neji la observo, ella tenía la respuesta o más bien, ella era la respuesta ¿Cómo era posible que no se diera cuenta? —No, aun.

— ¡Oh, vamos! Que seas una persona seria y casi sin sentimientos no significa que seas inmune al amor —. Neji le dio un sorbo a su trago casi al mismo tiempo que Tenten se acababa su vaso de vodka— Además, tienes a varias chicas detrás de ti, esta Sakura…

— Solo quiere darle celos a Sasuke, nunca va a dejar su obsesión por él —Tenten levanto las cejas, algo sorprendida— Y odio su cabello.

— ¿Qué tal Ino?

— Quería seducirme para obtener la información de uno de nuestros casos.

— Lo que yo creo Neji —Tenten hizo una pausa dramática— es que te gusta alguien y no me lo quieres decir porque crees que tener sentimientos es una debilidad —. Vaya, Tenten lo conocía demasiado bien aunque más bien era el no querer perder su amistad que tantos años había durado— Sabes que yo no me opondría a que quisieras a alguien, es más, te ayudaría sin replicar y seguramente Lee…

Neji la calló, beso a Tenten como siempre quiso hacerlo sin importar entregarle oficialmente su corazón a esa rompecorazones. Él sabía que ella podía destrozarlo, podía dejarlo hecho trizas y aun así no le importaba, nunca fue de otra persona, ni siquiera de Neji.

Porque Neji supo desde el primer momento que la vio, Tenten era una rompecorazones y más que eso, ella había robado su corazón desde el primer momento que fijó su vista en esos grandes ojos chocolate. Y si, él al igual que Tenten tenía solo un corazón, que le había entregado completamente a ella.

* * *

 _¡Hola gente! No puedo creer que estemos ya en el día 22 del mes Nejiten (Si, sé que es 24... pero para mi es 22!), ya casi se acaba el mes y gracias a esta actividad conocí a varias chicas que ahora son mi familia Nejiten y juntas peleamos contra la maldad de las otras parejas crack..._

 _En fin, espero que les hayan gustado estos fanfics y esperemos que mas chicas se apunten al foro "El NejiTenten no ha muerto" que próximamente tendrá actividades en los siguientes meses, y pasa a leer los demás fanfics, que aunque subimos en desorden están siendo un exito de venta en todas las librerias de Mexico, Argentina, Colombia, España y todos los lugares de hablahispana Leelos se que te va a encatar. Y también busquen en Tumblr esta la página "El Nejiten está vivo" que rebloguea imágenes x3 Te ha hablado Dro... y te desea buenas noches._

 **¿Reviews?**


End file.
